The present invention relates to a method for animal/human amusement. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and solution which allows blowing of scented and/or flavored bubbles for amusement of an animal and the animal handler.
Throughout recorded time, humans have created toys to amuse domesticated animals. Numerous examples include rubber bones, balls or other similar devices. The devices have amused both humans and animals alike, encouraging a symbiotic relationship between the two. To encourage an animal""s instinctive playful activity, designs of play objects often seek to fascinate and captivate an animal""s attention.
Animals have a special affinity for unusual items and are easily fascinated by out of the ordinary objects. Bubbles, in particular, with their shimmering colors and floating nature naturally attract animals due to their peculiar abilities.
As animal handlers will easily testify to, animals naturally chase and attempt to bite bubbles, resulting in a playful display. After a few initial bites, however, the animal will stop chasing the bubbles, due to their soapy consistency and taste. Thus, the enjoyment for both animal and handler is short lived at best due to the shortcomings of the products used. Additionally, conventional bubble makers, such as wands, can be difficult to operate when coupled with certain bubble solutions. As a result, bubbles are infrequently generated and the enjoyment is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and solution for blowing scented and/or flavored bubbles which will encourage playful activity and not have the sensory shortcomings and potential health detriment when an animal bites the bubble.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method to encourage the playful activity of animals.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method to produce bubbles with varying features for the playful activity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a solution for producing bubbles which is safe for play for both humans and animals.
These and other objects of the invention, which will become apparent from the following detailed description, are achieved as described. A method of blowing scented bubbles for animal enjoyment is described. The method comprises providing a scented bubble solution to wet a bubble arrangement. The method further comprises lifting the bubble arrangement to a bubble blowing position blowing air from a blower through an interior area of the bubble arrangement producing scented bubbles, and lowering the bubble arrangement to be rewet.
A further method of blowing scented bubbles for animal enjoyment is recited. This method comprises providing a scented bubble solution to wet a bubble arrangement, blowing air from a blower, lifting the bubble arrangement to a bubble blowing position such that the air from the blower is directed through an interior area of the bubble arrangement to produce scented bubbles for attraction of an animal, and lowering the bubble arrangement to be rewet.
A further method of blowing flavored bubbles for animal enjoyment is recited. This method comprises providing a flavored bubble solution to wet a bubble arrangement, lifting the bubble arrangement to a bubble blowing position, blowing air from a blower through an interior area of the bubble arrangement, producing flavored bubbles and lowering the bubble arrangement to be rewet.
A further method of blowing flavored bubbles for animal enjoyment is recited. The method comprises providing a flavored bubble solution to wet a bubble arrangement, lifting the bubble arrangement to a bubble blowing position, blowing air from a blower through an interior area of the bubble arrangement, producing flavored bubbles for attraction of an animal, and lowering the bubble arrangement to be rewet.
A still further method of blowing flavored bubbles for animal enjoyment is also described. The method entails providing a flavored bubble solution to wet a bubble arrangement, blowing air from a blower, lifting the bubble arrangement to a bubble blowing position such that the air from the blower is directed through an interior area of the bubble arrangement to produce flavored bubbles for attraction of an animal, and lowering the bubble arrangement to be rewet.
A solution for bubble production is also recited. The solution comprises a liquid substance configured to form a bubble when subjected to a volume of air when the liquid substance is placed upon a bubble arrangement, the liquid substance configured to be nontoxic and non-damaging to an animal when ingested, the liquid substance scented to attract the animal when the bubble is produced for animal play purposes.
A further solution for animal play is recited. This solution comprises a liquid substance configured to form a bubble when subjected to a volume of air when the liquid substance is placed upon a bubble arrangement, the liquid substance configured to be nontoxic and non-damaging to an animal when ingested, the liquid substance flavored to attract the animal for animal play purposes when the bubble is ingested.